


闪恩初夜 18x bg架空

by punkya



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 3





	闪恩初夜 18x bg架空

此为闪恩文，而且是BG，闪闪是男，小恩是女的设定。

非常高肉，素食者慎入！18X！

有一点小小的武林背景，和义兄妹，不过不会涉及太多。

武侠小说没怎么看过，之前看完《东邪西毒》，就用了黄药师隐居的东南桃花岛这个地名。

OOC预警！

OOC预警！

OOC预警！

【简介】:小恩是闪闪的义妹，自小和闪闪一同练武。闪闪几年前扔下小恩下山。今年中秋闪闪终于回来啦，还带着一身好武功。。。

——————————————————————————————————-

【正文】

中秋

夜空上只得一轮明月，寂寞的山林里秋风吹动草木嘶嘶作响，今晚风有点大。潭中的月亮被吹得支离破碎，  
她心里也不禁泛起一丝惆怅。明明是团圆时节，为何得她一人？

她记得小时候有一次，她师父师母带着她师兄与她在一大城镇呆了几天。适逢中秋佳节，城里办起了游园会，  
街道张灯结彩，鼓乐喧天，热闹非凡。

他们猜灯谜，玩灯笼，还造了四盏孔明灯。他师父师母和师兄那几盏随风升起，只剩她造那盏死活飞不起来，  
还留在那里。

数年前，师父师母因年事已高，决定隐居东南桃花岛，不再过问江湖事。留下这山林中的山庄给他们师兄妹俩。没过多久，  
和她同食同睡一同练武的师兄也突然离开山庄。

只剩她，还留着这里。

手中的纸灯笼烛火闪烁，剩下的燃料已不多。伤神的景，不看也罢，还是回去吧。

一人站在漆黑的庄门前，她自觉不妙！临行前她在门上挂了盏灯笼，但此时山庄大门黑漆漆，哪里还有灯笼？  
山庄偏僻，一般旅人不可能经过，庄内也没有仆人。。。

“嗖嗖”，迎面吹来一阵秋风，吹动她的发，也送来一丝似有若无的熟悉气息。

“这种气息。。。难道是？！”

她推开门，三步并两跑进庄内，脚忽而踩到硬物。捡起一看，原来是立于后院、由千年玉石制成的石板碎片。

后院中的玉石板共有两块，是她师母为她与她师兄练功准备的。她练的武功以内功为主，肉搏为辅，共分七层。

练成一层经脉尽通，二层筋力过人，三层耐力持久，四层五感敏锐，五层疾速如风，六层气息隔绝。练成第七层便可化  
无为有，扭转乾坤，甚至前六层的功力都能被强化。那千年玉石坚硬无比，单凭蛮力与刀剑并断不能伤它丝毫，唯有练  
成第七层者方可击碎。可第七层却不如前六层一般单凭勤奋修炼就能习得，其中有着窍门。

至于那窍门为何，师父母退隐江湖前也无说明。他们只留下一枚锦囊，藏着那窍门，摆放在书房深处的一小密室内。出发  
桃花岛前，师父师母再三叮嘱她和她师兄，囊中物，成年前莫要打开。不过，他们若能不打开锦囊就练成第七层，也不失为  
一件喜事。

“看来你早我一步练成了。”

意识到某种事实，她眼中闪过一刹那的落寞。正当她思索之时，一股自上而下的强烈气息拉回她的思绪。三两把不从哪里来的刀剑  
自天而降，正面朝下冲向她来。她下意识跳开，那几把武器全插在地上，然后化作金沙消失于空气中。然而，她双脚都还未落地，  
背后又传来同样的气息。空中一个翻身，完美地避开冲背后来的武器，落地站稳了脚后，她感到一股更为强大的气息从她头顶的方向  
落下来。她抬头，上头空空如也！

糟糕！不在上头，在前面！

锁定位置，右手正想出拳迎击，她却发现身体不能动弹。原来她早被气息的主人点了穴道！

“唷，有想我吗？恩奇都！”话语来自她面前的男人。

她叫恩奇都，十七年前，她师母在山庄的后山发现了还在襁褓的她。那时她身旁站着一只银色的狼，狼看到她师母来了，便转身  
跑回山林深处。师母把恩奇都带回山庄，视她如己出般养育，教授她与她师兄武功。  
方才点了她穴道的就是她的师兄兼义兄——吉尔加美什。

当年，吉尔加美什坚持下山，且不让恩奇都一同前去，他们为此还吵了一架。吉尔加美什出发那天，恩奇都没有送行。  
没想到那一别就是好几年。

恩奇都细细地打量着吉尔加美什，金黄色的头发比明月还耀眼，宝石般的赤瞳深邃迷人，一身华服高贵华丽。他凝视着她，赤色红  
瞳里装载着来历不明的热情，眼睛下的卧蚕说明他现在心情很好。几年不见，他已长得俊俏挺拔。当年他下山时，他们个头一般高，  
现在，她只到他胸口处。

“解开它，哥！”

红瞳闪过稍纵即逝的不满，很快又被吉尔加美什掩饰掉。忽视恩奇都的要求，吉尔加美什横抱起她走到山庄内院的澡堂内。澡堂早已点了灯，  
偌大的木桶注满热水，烟雾袅袅，模糊了她的视线。吉尔加美什把恩奇都放在木桶旁的软榻上，动手解开恩奇都长衫的腰带。

“刚刚出了些汗想洗个澡，你也流了汗吧。那正好，我们一起洗吧。”

不消一句话，恩奇都就被吉尔加美什脱得剩下亵衣与亵裤。解开剩下的遮掩，少女的酮体毫无遮掩地坦露在空气中。雪白的玉颈下是精致  
的锁骨，翠绿的发丝有些绕到胸前，有几条缠住了那酥软浑圆上的樱红蓓蕾。盈盈纤腰下，茂密的丛林隐藏着来自处子的羞涩。

吉尔加美什边欣赏着眼前美景，边不慌不忙地解开自己的衣裳。修长有力的手臂一层一层解开自己的束缚，露出精壮的胸肌和宽阔的肩膀，  
优美的下颌微微向上，好像对自己的裸体充满自信。他站与她身前，徐徐靠近她，  
强有力的臂弯朝绕到她脑后，灵巧的手指正温柔地挽着她的长发。抬起眼帘，瞥见是吉尔加美什胸肌上的红点，转动眼珠向下望，那紧致的小腹  
以及胯间那早已苏醒的坚挺在一闪而过。

吉尔加美什的雄性气息源源不断扑面而来，他的气味，他的体温，染红了她的脸颊。腿间有种不知名的燥热，隐约感觉到一股暖  
流自体内渗出。湿哒哒的感觉很害臊，她想夹紧双腿，可被点了穴道，全身不能动弹，只能双目斜视掩饰腿间的秘密。

须臾，吉尔加美什停下在她脑后的动作，微微一笑，然后抱起恩奇都坐入温热的水中。他让恩奇都安坐于木桶中间，自己则是坐在恩奇都背后，  
让她靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，双臂绕到她身前禁锢住她。水低下，吉尔加美什微肿的坚挺抵住恩奇都的圆润臀瓣，挪了一下身子，让坚挺陷进那  
富有弹性的股沟中。不用看他都能想象到，此时水低下的景象是何其淫靡。

“水里加了香油，从西域运来的，可以留香，据说也可以护肤，在城里达官贵人间很流行。秋天风干物燥，我们好好泡一泡。  
来，我帮你洗！”

吉尔加美什一边说，一边用手勺着水滴到恩奇都的浑圆上，水嘀嘀嗒嗒的，有的被可吹客弹的肌肤弹开，有的积聚在乳沟间，形成一个  
小水潭。缕缕香烟从少女胸前升起，放佛人间仙境里的绕梦芸烟。

看到这般美妙景象，吉尔加美什下体越发肿大。贴在身前的恩奇都也感觉到股间异物的变化，那坚挺越来越大，现在已经延伸到她  
的花穴洞口。坚挺的一小部分撑开花唇，有些热水流进了花穴。接触到热水，她感到下体的暖流貌似渗出更多。第一次被外物触  
碰到私密，还是来自吉尔加美什的，她胸口中莫名的感动简直要炸开来。说实话，她想触碰他更多，  
但耳中听到的，却是自己赌气的话：

“这些事不用你帮，我可以自己做。哥！”

吉尔加美什的眉毛轻挑了一下，双手抓住恩奇都胸前的柔软，把它们捏成各种形状，手指有意无意地抚过那两颗可爱的蓓蕾。他的下巴抵住  
恩奇都的肩膀，薄唇在她耳边细语，

“有些事你当然可以做，但有些事难道你也可以自己做？”，语毕，他恶劣的手指粗鲁地捏了捏恩奇都的乳首。

“像这样的事，你也可以自己做吗？”

突如其来的粗暴带来一股更强烈麻酥感，好难受好奇怪，她好像动一动身子摆脱这股异样，但却动不了，恩奇都  
不禁觉得委屈起来。

“你变了，以前，你从不会这样欺负我！”

“我没变，从前我就想这样欺负你，以前不敢，但现在我敢。”

“有这样欺负妹妹的兄长吗？”

“谁是你哥呢？恩奇都？！”

突然，吉尔加美什用力地吸了吸着恩奇都精致的耳垂，直到听到怀中人生痛叽咕了一声。接着，他舌头又安慰似的细致地描绘着她的耳廓，  
还不放过狭小的耳洞。蹂躏完一边又进攻另一边。热切的气息肆无忌惮地喷在恩奇都的颈间，明明只是来自人体的温度，她却觉得那比夏  
日的炎阳还要炙人。

“你偷看锦囊了。”

陈述句而非问句，即使是恩奇都心中的猜测。吉尔加美什与她同年，按照师母的话，未到成年，不得打开锦囊。  
吉尔加美什武功本该和她不相上下，但在刚刚的交手中，对方无论速度还是筋力都有所提升，还有那些无中生有的武器，能粉碎了千  
年玉石板的能力。。。除了练成第七层，她想不到还有哪些原因。

“对，我早看过锦囊了，你也看过了，不是吗？”  
吉尔加美什没有否认。停止了对胸前和耳朵的玩弄，他换了个姿势，让恩奇都伏在胸膛上。一手抱着恩奇都的腰，另一手手掌抚顺着恩奇都  
的背，像安慰小孩一样接着说，

“你没有看过，以你的性格，为何这几年你没有下山去把我找出来打一顿？以你气息捕捉的能力，要把我找出来能有多难？  
刚刚我明明把气息都断绝，可你还是察觉到我了不是吗？你没找我，因为你已经知晓个中秘密，所以你愿意在这里等我。现在，你也不自  
己解开穴道，这种点穴，你不消一刻便能解开。你若没有偷看锦囊，怎么会任着我来。”

对，当年她觉得吉尔加美什突然下山必定和锦囊的内容有关，她也相信吉尔加美什不会做无用功。所以在吉尔加美什离开一个月后，  
她便打开了锦囊。字条上是她师母的字迹和指印，看到那简简单单的几个字，还有密室的藏书，恩奇都就明白吉尔加美什下山的  
用意——一切为了她

“你当时为什么不说清楚，你知道我会等的。”

“因为我知道你会等，才敢下山。我若知道你不等，我就不会下山。”

“这几年都是我一个人过。”

“往后你不会一个人过了。”

“和你。。帮你练功那人是谁？”

“忘了。”

“忘了？！”

“无足轻重之人何须记住。要记住的人，我一直记挂着。现在，她正被我抱着。”

“哼，口甜舌滑！我问你啊，你这几年，在外面有好好吃饭吗？”

吉尔加美什浅笑，

“我保证，我们以后每天都能吃得好好的。”

“解开我的穴道吧——

吉尔”

吉尔加美什两指在恩奇都后背点了几下，桶内热水哗哗地泛起涟漪。吉尔加美什还没反应过来，呼吸就被夺去，两片柔软贴在他嘴唇上摩挲着。  
对方全无技巧可言，只是拉扯摩擦着他的双唇。偏偏这样的生涩没有坏了他的兴致，还让他欲罢不能。他一翻身，把恩奇都压到木桶壁上，  
反吻起她来。热情的吻辗转反侧，舌头搅开恩奇都的牙，大举攻进对方的口腔。他灵活的舌头缠绕着她的，好像要把她吞进肚子一样，恩奇都也  
学着吉尔加美什，他们缠绵着，各不相让地掠夺对方口中的气息，直到双方都呼吸困难时才肯分离。

恩奇都被吻得意乱情迷，呼着大气。吉尔加美什把头埋在恩奇都的颈间，甜蜜的体香自恩奇都身上上散发出来，勾了他的魂魄。  
他欲求不满地吻着那雪白颈脖，零零散散的吻落在雪颈上，开出点点红花。

木桶的水温早已不如先前温暖，她的身体却在逗弄下越发炽热难耐，

“嗯啊。。。”，

如天籁般的呻吟从恩奇都口中发出。吉尔加美什像得到鼓励一样，他托高那对半浸于水中浑圆，让樱红蓓蕾露出水面，大方地含住一边。  
他的舌就是条灵活的蛇，那可怜的敏感在被小蛇左右上下地拨动着，吸允着，他的牙故意扫过最敏感的尖端，还恶意地轻咬。  
直到在他口中挺立，他才又爱抚另一边。

乳首被逗弄得麻麻的，圆肉上分布着水珠，弄得胸口痒痒的，好像只有吉尔加美什才能帮她止痒一样。

“我要。。。给我吉尔。。。”

“都给你！”

放开她的蓓蕾，吉尔加美什把恩奇都举在肩膀上踏出了木桶，径直往恩奇都的睡房走去。

吉尔加美什把恩奇都放在床上后迫不及待地扑了上去。两人没有擦干身子，秋天干燥，走过内院时水已被吹干些许，半干不干的水  
把他们的肌肤粘在一起，好像彼此都不愿与对方有丁点间隙。

房间没有点灯，只有从窗外透入的微弱银色光芒。昏暗中，两片湿润的柔软在恩奇都身上游动，把她的锁骨，手臂，小腹都弄得湿湿凉凉，  
在月影下反射出微微的水光。最后，那两片柔软到达她的双腿之间。灵活的湿滑在她的花核上画着圈，那花核像是有某种机关，每次被触碰，  
恩奇都就觉得身体的力气被吸走一样。炽热的鼻息喷在她的私密上，她体内的火焰涌向下腹，如温泉般涌出。

泉水湿润她的私密，虽然她早已知道这是怎么回事，但还有有点被自己的反应吓到。恩奇都感觉自己像还会尿床的小孩，怕会被吉尔加美什笑话便  
不禁求情起来，

“吉尔，那里。。。不行。。。”

“不，你还太小了，放松点。”

吉尔加美什貌似意识不到恩奇都的顾虑，继续卖力地逗弄她。

“不是。。。我是说。。我。。我要上茅房啦！”

恩奇都鼓起勇气喊出来，这一喊，吉尔加美什就完全明白了。寻找到恩奇都的花穴，吉尔加美什的手指在洞口摸了一下，触碰到的是丝绸  
一般的细滑，细细一看，手指沾着一丝晶莹。

“哈！”

愉悦地一笑，吉尔加美什用另一只手往外一挥，房间瞬间染上了一层暗黄色。

“你是在担心这个吗？”

吉尔加美什在恩奇都面前摇了摇沾着花液的手，分开手指，一些花液被拉成丝悬挂在指缝间。

“很美味的！”

“你。。怎么能。。。”

只见吉尔加美什像品尝着玉盘珍馐一般，贪婪地舔舐着手指上的花液。恩奇都被这个举动吓得目瞪口呆，一时说不出话。

“你也尝尝！”

下个瞬间，恩奇都的嘴就被人堵住。吉尔加美什高超的吻技强迫着恩奇都张大嘴巴，舌头伸进她嘴里，把自己口中的唾液都送过去。  
恩奇都想推开身上霸道的男人，她没忘记这个男人刚刚吃下了她的。。。那个。

感到身下的人推着自己，吉尔加美什怎能让她退缩？他想与恩奇都分享一切，他只愿与恩奇都分享一切。吉尔加美什不由得恩奇都逃跑，  
他抓着恩奇都双手压在床上，把更多唾液送进恩奇都口中。

吉尔加美什的吻霸道、狂野，青涩的恩奇都最终还是招架不住。渐渐，她像是被驯服一样，乖乖地接受着吉尔加美什  
为她送来的，她身体里的甘甜。到这个吻结束的时候，恩奇都的理智早已被全然侵蚀。

“想要我吗，恩奇都？”

“给我。。。”

吉尔加美什看着身下人的紫瞳蒙着薄雾，脸颊红粉菲菲，被他蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇轻声细语，吐出的，是对他的渴求。望着楚楚可怜得恩奇都，  
吉尔加美什简直想直接贯穿她。但他不能！在山下几年，被江湖中人戏称花花公子，为的，不正是这一刻么。鲜少节制的他，此刻强忍了起来。

“来！”

吉尔加美什从恩奇都身上起来，托高她的臀部，然后分开她的双腿，跪坐在恩奇都双腿中，一只手按摩着恩奇都的敏感小核。另一只手则是来到  
那秘洞口前。一指轻柔地，缓慢地，一点一点地进入。

“啊。。。”

体外与体内的双重刺激让恩奇都招架不住。狭窄的小道异常敏感，仅仅插入一节手指，花穴就紧缩了一下，吸住吉尔加美什的指头。她的花唇微微颤抖，  
身体不知是太享受还是太难受地扭动，单纯无耻地回应着他。天啊，他的恩奇都，实在太可爱了！他想看更多！这样想着，吉尔加美什的手指便边前进  
边蠕动。碰到那层宣示着对他忠诚的阻隔，吉尔加美什心情大好，更卖力地取悦身下的人。突然，恩奇都激动地抓着他的手臂。

“啊！等。。。那里。。好奇怪。。。”

“哦？原来是这里吗？”

吉尔加美什仿佛意识到那是什么地方，浅浅一笑，加快手指蠕动的速度，不停按压那处柔软，感到恩奇都放松不少时，又加入一指，在恩奇都体  
内蠕动进出。

“要。。还要。。给我，吉尔。。。给我”

恩奇都也不知道自己怎么了，一开始接触吉尔加美什手指的时候，她只觉得很饱满，很充实，还有一点点微痛。直到方才，她突然觉得全身经络都被撩动起来，  
还渐渐感觉有点空虚，她想要更大的，来填满她。。。

“我要。。。我要吉尔的。。。那个。。。进来。。。”

恩奇都摇着吉尔加美什的手臂，像小孩子哀求大人给她糖一样，真可怜的样子！这副模样完全挑起吉尔加美什自认为是偶尔的居心不良。盘算着诡计，吉尔加美什  
停下手上的动作，撤回双手抱在胸前。

“小恩说的是哪个进去呢？真难办啊，你又不说清楚我怎么给你？”

“就是。。。那个。。。呜。。。”

快感被中断，失落感油然而生，等待被填满的身体更是让她着急起来。咬咬牙，她坐起身子，小手轻握吉尔加美什胯间的坚挺，上下撸动，缓缓抬头，红着脸，  
像是仰望着神明般，虔诚地，张开两片樱唇，

“请把吉尔的这个。。。放进我的。。。啊！”

话语被打断。看着不食人间烟火的脸上流露出对他的渴望，他再也恶劣不起来。他记得那天他们吵架时她脸上的失望，他再也不想看到那个神情。

她要，他便给她。

把恩奇都压回身下，干脆地贯穿了她，冲过那层阻隔，直达深处。恩奇都体内紧致，温热，幼滑，宛如置身极乐天堂，吉尔加美什多忍不住  
抽插起来。

他们紧紧相连，壁道的摩擦拉着他直奔快乐顶点。实在太舒服了，他很快乐，恩奇都也一样愉快吗？低头望向恩奇都，他才发现恩奇都正咬着下唇，  
手指抓着被褥，艰难地把疼痛抱怨都吞回肚子里。她的眼角闪着泪光，额头布满细汗。

“该死的！”

他就知道以恩奇都的性格，必定会强忍痛楚。虽然他一向敬佩恩奇都这样的勇气，但他实在不忍恩奇都承受这样的痛楚。事前明明在脑内已模拟过  
无数次，也告诫过自己，但事实却是只要碰到恩奇都，他就只能像个毛头小子一般冲动。

停下动作，吉尔加美什舔开恩奇都咬着的下唇。唇上的血红揪动着他的心，他安慰式地吻起恩奇都。他舔舐她的双唇，吸去她眼角  
的泪水。他的轻顶着她的额，柔软的金发拭擦着她的冷汗。

“你啊，痛的话怎么不说出来？！”

明明是责备，但恩奇都听起来却窝心，轻翘嘴角，她露出如天仙般的笑容。恩奇都双手挽过吉尔加美什的背，轻压吉尔加美什的头让埋在他在自己的颈间，  
下巴蹭着些微濡湿的金发，轻声细语道：

“没关系的哦，密室的书我看过一些，所以我早知道会怎样。”

“笨蛋！”

吉尔加美什撑起身来，恩奇都的声音有些有气无力，明显在故作精神。实在不忍她将在疼痛中度过初夜，吉尔加美什把肩膀压低到恩奇都嘴边道：

“痛的话就咬住它！记住，我的就是你的，你怎样使用也可以，知道了吗？！”

“我的。。。嗯！”

吉尔加美什的话包含着的柔情蜜意，恩奇都怎会不懂？ 她乖乖地点了点头，应允了吉尔加美什。

“那我要动咯。。。”

吉尔加美什又抽插起来，一改刚才的粗暴，温柔得仿佛春风拂过待放花苞，即使强忍到满头大汗也在所不惜。两幅身躯紧贴着，她胸前的蓓蕾摩擦着他的，  
新奇的触感让她有点忘我，快感回归，体内涌出的暖流越来越多，下身的疼痛也缓解了过来。不一会儿，那种欲求不满的感  
受又迎上心头。

“吉尔。。。动快点，动快点。。。”

知道恩奇都已经完全放松，吉尔加美什便加快抽插速度。来自上下两方的刺激抚慰着恩奇都，不仅是欲望，还有这几年的思念，究竟等了多少个  
日月，门外点了多少盏灯笼已不重要。现在，此时，他们正紧紧相连，分享着彼此。

“还痛吗？”

“不痛。。。都不痛了。。。”都不痛了，无论心还是身。

“我好想你，恩奇都！”

“我也是！”

随着两人的联动，理智、控制力已全然殆尽，无法忍耐，何须忍耐？！

无以名之的快感侵袭全身，那夜，他们一同直达极乐之巅。

第二天

“哄！”

一声巨响把吉尔加美什从香甜梦乡拉回来。下意识地摸索着应在身旁人，想捂着她的的耳朵，却发现手脚动得不太利索。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，  
阳光照亮睡房，看看自己的手脚，原来他的双手双脚被绑在床头摆成“大”字形，身体好像被清洁过，下体没有多余的残留物。偌大的床上只  
剩他一人。他知道恩奇都恢复能力一向好得惊人，但刚经完人事就不见踪影，这也健康得太夸张了吧。。。况且，他想抱她。

心头闪过一瞬恐惧，吉尔加美什摇着还可以动的头颅四处张望寻找。房间还是昨晚的模样，不过恩奇都却不见了，他一时情急，准备蓄气挣脱  
开绑着他手脚的麻绳。

“干什么呢吉尔？”

门外传来熟悉的声线，是恩奇都。看到恩奇都，吉尔加美什便安心了起来。想起被绑着的自己，他向恩奇都撒起娇来。

“小恩！不知道那个杂修把我绑住了，快帮我松绑！”

恩奇都不慌不忙地坐到床边，抚摸着吉尔加美什精壮的胸口道：

“吉尔，我刚刚碎了我的千年玉石板。”

恩奇都答非所问，但吉尔加美什知道她指的是练成了第七层。

“那是当然的！阴阳混合了，剩余的地方也疏通了。还是由我这个武学奇才亲力亲为！别说这么多了，快帮我解开这些该死的麻绳，然后查  
出是哪个杂修干了这等事！”

“呵呵”，恩奇都跨坐到吉尔加美什身上，抚摸着吉尔加美什美丽到邪恶的脸说：“如果我说，那个杂修就是我呢？”

“咦？”糟糕，他好像忘记了山庄从来不顾仆人。

“我记得密室中的一本书说，男人早上通常都会硬起来。”往后挪了挪身子，恩奇都俯下，打量着吉尔加美什胯下。

“果然，吉尔的，很精神呢！”，语毕，恩奇都把坚挺整个含于口中，从顶端到根部，又从根部回到顶端。逗弄了几下，恩奇都伸出舌头  
舔舐着坚挺的侧面，手指蜻蜓点水般地挑逗着顶端。

“还。。。很美味呢。。。嗯。。。。”

“那本书究竟教了你的是什么的呀，嗯哈！”

“就是。。。嗯。。会让吉尔。。。舒服的事啊！”

恩奇都像个饥民一样舔弄吮吸含着吉尔加美什的坚挺，秀丽的脸描写着淫移的表情，这样的反差，让吉尔加美什的坚挺不自觉又胀大几分。  
他又想触碰恩奇都了。

“解开我！恩奇都！让我抱你！”

“唔！让我来动就好了！”

今天真是他的幸运日！他在梦中曾无数次幻想着这样的情景，可每次醒来后只有那亵裤上的寂寞白浊，没想到今天他竟可美梦成真。  
正当他闭目享受之时，他发觉下体的快感终止了。

“吉尔，你知道你不在的时候我有多想你？你能体会到那份心情吗？”，恩奇都停了动作，抬起头又收起双手，哀怨地望着吉尔加美  
什问。

“当然知道啊,我不是回来了吗？我也很想小恩呢！快，帮我！”，

吉尔加美什当然能理解到那份情愫，因为他也一样。外面那些人只为了练习。从前，他眼中都只有他，往后，他身边也只能有她，但现在不是  
说这些的时候。腰部带动着早已抬头挺胸的坚挺向上顶了一下，示意恩奇都继续。

“吉尔，我希望你能确实体会到我的心情，所以。。。。”

恩奇都下了床，双手差着腰一字一句地道：“你就给我乖乖等着！好好反省下昨晚袭击我的事！”

走到门口时，恩奇都又补充说：“敢松开绳子别怪我无情！哼！”

那天清晨，山下的樵夫听见深山中传来一声悲鸣，隐约间的听到三个字——

“恩——奇——都——”

【end】

七月 04, 2015


End file.
